


Prompts and Dumps

by apscribbles



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles
Summary: Prompts and random snaps for stories.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/?, Peter Parker/Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 24





	1. Opening Statement

This is simply meant to be a place where I leave ideas for stories. Either I'll write them or I won't. The point is for them to be in one collected place.

While I am placing them here for my benefit, I'm also leaving them open for anyone to take. I don't expect anyone to, but I'm not opposed to it either. If you like it, take it, run with it.

It's so hard to tag this collection. I could tag it in so many ways, but I hate when a tag line takes up most of the page. 

As you can tell from what tags I CURRENTLY have, I'm very much leaning on these prompts being Peter centric.


	2. MIB Prompt

So I took a stroll back in time and recently watched the original Men In Black movie and got to thinking. I didn't want just a telling of that movie with Marvel characters, but I _was_ interested in some of it's ideas

-Everyone loves The Avengers. They're the defenders of Earth and do all they can to save it's people from the big bads. 

  
-Vigilante’s don’t garner the same feelings Earth’s Mightiest Defenders do. Vigilantes operate on no ones schedule, nor do they care much for their own public relations. Vigilantes do their job and vanish.

-The Avengers tend to ignore the vigilantes of the world. The crime fighters do good on the streets so why bother? At least, why bother with those that don’t draw much attention?

-After some big takedown, Spider-Man becomes a New York favorite.

-Spider-Man isn't just a vigilante, none of them are "just" vigilantes. While SHIELD created The Avengers Initiative, Nicky Fury and Maria Hill created Project Containment.

-Project Containment is a secret branch unknown to anyone not directly involved. While the Avengers confront the obvious threats, the vigilantes of the world handle the alien threats in thier backyards. The threats no one realizes is there.

-Many of the vigilante population's rogue galleries include hidden ETs with dangerous agendas. 

-The Avengers are surprised by Spider-Man's popularity since vigilante's never gain positive statuses despite thier good work. So they pursue Spider-Man to offer him a spot on the team.

-Fury tells Spider-Man he can either be an Avenger or apart of Containment but not both since Containment operates on secrecy.

-The more Spider-Man's popularity rises, the more The Avengers want him.

-During the course of the story, Peter has to deal with The Avengers on top of being apart of Containment and his vigilante partners. 

-Room open for added content.

***Could be platonic relationships or not. This could work for polyamorous Avengers as well. 


	3. A/B/O

Mutants and enhanced individuals are able to control their second genders. That means no surprise heats or ruts. It also means no typical Alpha or Omega behavior unless they want to. Because of this, mutants and enhanced alpha and omegas are seen as the ideal mate. 

Due to their abilities and stressful lives, mutants and enhanced generally tend to mate with each other. In order to combat this, a new law is written up and coming up to be voted in. As the date closes in, the mutants and enhanced are being forced into 3 options. Find a mate quickly, submit to the law that they must find a “normal” citizen mate or, go rouge and risk being thrown in prison until agreeing to the law.


	4. Just snippets?

I started writing scenes for a story and completely forgot what the hell was the over all point of the story. How does that even happen?

Anyway, I'm kind of a slut for jealous Harley but not Peter. There's so many stories where Harley comes in and it focuses on how Peter is real jealous of Harley, but I've always kind of felt like Peter wouldn't be that way. I mean, he's got a lot on his plate with being Spider-Man and still in high school.

These are just a few.....scenes I guess? It's just random parts I typed up. One good thing about doing that is you can take out or put in what you want.

Also, we don't know a split team here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ned & Peter**

Ned jumped as he heard a thud outside his window. Turning in his chair, he watched as Peter crawled inside and removed his mask. Ned frowned at the distressed expression in his friends face.

“Hey Ned,” Peter started, fidgeting with his fingers. “How do you feel about some code writing for the suit?”

Ned blinked in surprise. They hadn’t messed with the suit since everything with Toomes and Tony Stark throwing a fit over it. Still, Ned would never turn down a chance to take a swing at the inner network of Peter’s suit.

“I’m _always_ up for Spider-Man business.” Ned grinned. “But, can I ask why? You seem kind of stressed.”

Peter sighed, falling hard on to Ned’s bed. He stared at the floor for a while before speaking.

“I uh....I need....I need more control of the suit.”

“Ok.....but can’t Tony just over ride what ever we do?”

“That’s what I want you to help me with.” Peter took a breath. “I want you to give me full control of the suit and insert a code that allows me to override any command Tony may give Karen.”

Ned’s mouth dropped, unsure if he really wanted to ask the question on his lips or not.

“It’s ok Ned.” Peter have a small smile. “I’ll tell you. You’re my best friend, other than May, I don’t trust anyone else more.”

Ned’s unease was beginning to grow. He didn’t like Peter’s tone or the implications of what was about to come.

“I can’t rely on Tony anymore. I can’t rely on him to help me or fix things for me. I need to be able to hold my own.”

Ned’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Even when they had first hacked the suit, complete separation from Tony had never been Peter’s goal. Now, now he wanted it.

“I can definitely try Peter. I can’t promise anything though. I’m sure the coding in Karen for his override commands is extensive. I’ll do what I can though on one condition...”

“What?”

“You tell me the truth about what’s going on.”

Peter hesitated, obviously uncomfortable at the thought of spilling his reasons. After a moment of silence, Peter sighed and agreed.

"I'll tell you while you code and I work on the actual suit."

The two worked on as Peter told Ned what had happened when he had arrived at Tony's lab. Peter had had to stop a few times to get his thoughts together and not let the hurt feelings take over. Once Peter was done, Ned frowned.

"Maybe, maybe he didn't mean-"

"I was there Ned. I know what he said and how he said it. I also know what his facial expressions were when he said it. He meant it. This Harley kid is the real deal Ned. He's Tony's _actual_ intern. I'm no more than any other member of the team, probably less since I'm not an official member."

Ned stopped his typing and rubbed his temples. Things just weren't adding up. What could possibly have happened where Tony would give up the charade of Peter being his intern? He knew it was a front for Peter being Spider-Man, but still.

"You ok Ned?" Peter asked, taking the flashlight he had been using out of his mouth. "Do you need a break?"

"No, Pete. I'm fine. I'm more so just unsure what to think about all this."

"Yeah." Peter said softly, looking back at his web shooters "But there's nothing I can really do about it. I mean, he wasn't wrong. I'm _not_ actually an intern. I'm Spider-Man, and that's it. Harley must be smart though, Tony's eventually gonna let him work on Avenger's tech."

"What?!" Ned shouted, startling Peter. "He's gonna let some strange newbie have access to _your_ tech?!"

"He's not a 'strange newbie' to Tony, Ned. Tony's known him a while apparently. As far as _my_ tech goes, no. I'm not an Avenger so I get a say in who works on my stuff. I'll do my own repairs and upgrades."

Ned sighed in relief.

"Good. I was scared you were going to let him touch your stuff for a second."

Peter laughed, his first real laugh since he crawled in Ned's room.

"No way man. Once we get the suit figured out, Spider-Man is back to the strictly vigilante life."

"Not to suggest getting rid of it, but why _are_ you keeping the suit? Why not make your own?"

"Because this one was made for me. It's not like Tony can give it to anyone else." Peter grinned. "So I'm keeping it. Besides, I'm not turning my back on all the other Avengers. None of them have ever been anything but nice to me. So I'll still pop in when needed."

Ned nodded, turning back to his screen. Soft hums from Peter and the clicking of Ned's keyboard keys filled the room. The two worked until the ding of Peter's phone stopped them.

"It's May." Peter said, reading the text. "I didn't realize how late it was. I still have a few things left to do on the suit."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Ned smirked. "Liberation Protocol is in full swing." 

Peter burst into laughter, followed by Ned.

"Liberation Protocol? Really Ned?" Peter snorted.

"What? I think it's perfect!"

"Thanks Ned." Peter smiled, stuffing his suit in his bag.

"You can really thank me by letting me know how it goes the first time you have to use it."

"You got it!" Peter laughed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out to meet May for Thai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Peter & Steve**

"Hey, Queens!"

Peter looked up from where he was going over the latest Star Wars lego set with Ned to scan the area. HIs eyes widened as he caught Steve Rogers, hidden behind sunglasses and a ball cap, standing by his car. 

"Let's go kid." Steve grinned, motioning towards the passenger side.

Peter looked back at Ned who was to star struck to acknowledge him. Peter shook his head with a smile and pulled Ned towards the car where Steve waited.

"Ned Leeds, this is Steve Rogers." Peter said happily.

"Hey son." Steve smiled as Ned just stared.

"Peter." Ned said, not looking away from Steve. "Punch me. I'm not sure if I'm still sleeping in Biology and this is a dream."

Peter chuckled, lightly punching Ned in the arm.

"You're not sleeping Ned. Pull yourself together man."

"Wow. Captain America! It's so cool to meet you!"

"Just Steve is fine, Ned." Steve grinned.

"Peter!" Ned whispered. "Captain America told me to call him by his real name!"

"It's because you're awesome Ned." Peter smiled before turning to Steve. "Why are you here, Steve?"

"I was close by and just decided I'd swing in and get you."

Peter raised an eyebrow, not convinced that was quite the reason Steve was there.

"So, you ready?"

"Y-yeah." Peter nodded, looking back at Ned who, way to go, had pulled himself out of his starstruck haze.

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later Peter. It was amazing to meet you Ca.....Steve." Ned said slowly, as though Steve might have not meant his invitation to call him by his first name.

"It was nice to meet you too Ned." Steve smiled, holding out his hand, which Ned eagerly took.

"You even got my name right! Mr. Stark _never_ gets it right!"

"Well, anyone important to Peter is important to me." Steve said, letting go of Ned's hand to run his through Peter's slight curls. "Now come on kid, let's go."

"Later Peter!" Ned waved happily as Peter waved back and slid into the passenger seat of Steve's car.

There was nothing special about Steve's car. It was about as average as a person could get, which was just how Steve liked it. He wasn't one for Tony's flashy rides that drew attention everywhere he went.

Once he was away from the school, Steve glanced over at Peter.

"So, where you been Queens?"

"Hu?" Peter asked, looking up.

"You haven't been around the tower the past two weeks. The team is missing you."

"Oh." Peter frowned, looking down at his hands. "I...I uh....I've just been busy."

"Uh hu." Steve responded, clearly not buying Peter's explanation. "Care to tell me the truth now?"

Peter fidgeted. Why? Why Steve? He could have lied to any of the others, minus Natasha of course, but not Steve.

"I'm just not needed there. Mr. Stark, he uh, he got an actual intern so I'm not allowed in the lab when he's there. Since he's there all the time, there's not a lot of need for me at the tower."

Steve frowned.

"That's not true Peter. The team loves having you around. _I_ like having you around. You're a good kid with a good heart. The world needs more heroes like you. Did Tony tell you not to come?"

"No, not in those words." Peter glanced out the window. "He just told me that I didn't need to be in the lab when Harley was there because he's an actual intern and didn't want Harley around Avenger tech yet."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" Steve asked.

"He said one Harley gets comfortable with things, he's going to have him start working on the team's stuff."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he gripped the steering wheel.

"No. No he's not."

"But Mr. Stark-"

"No, Peter." Steve huphed. "I don't know this kid and he's _not_ working on anything of mine. Tony works in the field with me, so it's in his best interest to make sure my tech is in proper working condition. I trust Tony. That kid has no investments in my tech working or not. I _don't_ trust _him_."

"But Mr. Stark has known him a while."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. He met Harley during the Mandarian event."

Steve sighed as he pulled into the garage of the tower. He watched as Peter's face paled a little upon realizing where he was. Running his hadn over his face, Steve smiled at Peter's worried expression.

"Come on, Pete. Everyone's been missing you. Time to go see your kidnappers by association."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Peter & Tony**

"Hey Mr. Star-" Peter stopped, taking in the two faces looking at him.

"Oh, Peter. I didn't realize you were stopping by." Tony said, making his way to Peter quickly. "This is Harley Keener, my new intern."

Tony smiled, motioning to the smirking youth.

"Met him a few years back. The kid helped me out during that whole Mandarian fiasco."

"He broke into my garage. Definately needed the help." 

Tony rolled his eyes before turning back to Peter.

"Since I've got Harley now, we can cut back on your intern hours, Peter. No need to come in all the time. Come on, I'll walk you out."

Peter was to stunned to do anything but let Tony lead him out of the lab and toward the elevator.

"Look kid," Tony started. "Since Harley has already seen you, I'll mention you every now and then as being in the lower labs but we can drop the internship thing outside of that. You can go back to being Peter Parker, high schooler during the day, Spider-Man at night.

Peter just stared up at his mentor's face, begging for some hint of a joke to be hidden there. 

Was Tony really kicking him out?

"Also, I'm gonna need you to be more careful with your equipment. Until I get Harley settled and used to things here, I won't have time to devote to repairs and upgrades. Once Harley is ready to go, he'll be helping with all Avenger tech. So you're going to have to be more careful until then."

"But, I thought.."

Tony frowned, looking at Peter's disappointed face.

"Peter, you knew this wasn't a _real_ internship, right? I mean, you have a life outside this tower kid. Harley can be here all day. I'm bringing in private tutors for him since it's late in the school year. Depending how things go, he may or may not be joining you at Midtown next year. Anyway, head on out and do whatever it is you do until patrol. I gotta get back before Harls blows something up."

Peter was still trying to process everything as Tony patted his shoulder and nudged him into the elevator before turning and making his way back to the lab. He never looked back as the doors shut on Peter.

Peter stood in the elevator, frozen.

Tony had kicked him out.

He hadn't just kicked him out the lab, he had pretty much kicked him out of the tower.

Slowly, tears started to streak down his face. What had he done wrong? Surly Tony didn't really hold Peter's school hours against him.....did he? Then again, he had made it a point to mention the fact Harley could be available during the day when Pete could not. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"F-FRIDAY?"

"Yes Peter?" the AI spoke softly.

"Can you tell me if Harley.....if he lives with Tony and Pepper?"

"Mr. Keener moved into the penthouse this morning."

"Oh." Peter responded numbly.

"Your vitals are unstable Peter. Should I alert Mr. Stark?"

"No!" Peter shouted, to loud for the small space. "No, it's fine. I'm ok. I just need to get out of the building."

"Yes Peter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Harley & Tony**

"Who was that?" Harley asked as Tony reentered the lab. He had been surprised when a boy his age had so casually entered the lab. The boy had clearly been used to coming in, and that fact didn't sit well. Who was that kid that he felt like he could just come into Tony's private lab whenever he wanted?

"That was Peter. He's an intern from Midtown High. I moved him to the lower levels so he could come in less now."

Harley nodded, glad he wouldn't have to share his time with Tony with anyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Peter & Steve**

Alright Pete." Steve smiled. "I'm taking you to the tower for some 'Momma Spider time'."

"Momma Spider time'?"

"Yeah, Nat's been bugging me to bring you back. She misses her 'baby spider' ballet partner."

Peter's cheeks tinted pink. He hadn't known Natasha had enjoyed thier time together so much.

"I miss it too."

"She'll be glad to hear it." Steve grinned, pulling in to traffic. "How's patrol been?"

"Good actually. Haven't had any serious accidents. Oh! I even upgraded my web shooters! I have taser webs now!"

Steve just blinked.

“I’m sorry. Did you just say ‘taser webs’?”

“That I did Captain.” Peter grinned.

“Well now I’m just curious.”

Peter felt like his face was going to split in two by the time they reached the tower. He wished he had spent more time with Steve prior to his....whatever with Tony.

“Let’s get your bags and head in.” Steve said, unbuckling and sliding out the car.

“My bags?” Peter asked, confused as Steve pulled a duffle bag out the trunk.

“Yeah. I talked to your Aunt. You’re staying with me over the weekend.” Steve grinned.

Peter hesitated. He hadn’t spent longer than a few hours in the tower since Tony had sent him away. The though of running in to him or his new intern made him anxious.

“You’re staying with _me_ Pete. You’ll be on my floor with me and Buck. That’s it. We’ll have the rest of the team down for a movie night or something, but Tony won’t be there. I promise kid.”

Peter looked up at Steve’s reassuring smile and met it with a small one of his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Peter & Clint**

“Pete!” Clint whined, rushing in to Steve’s living room. “I need your genius! That new kid clearly has no idea what he’s doing. Just look at my bow!” 

Peter blinked as Clint shoved the weapon in his eyeline. Taking the bow from the archer, Peter studied it. He ran his fingers over every inch, a frown forming on his face.

“Clint, this bow won’t fit your case. There’s no way to make it compact. Also, this won’t accommodate the new arrows I designed for you.”

“Well that wouldn’t matter anyway, your designs are sitting on a random shelf, halfway tucked under a tool box. Anyone but me and Nat would have missed them.”

Peter looked at Clint’s angry face, his heart clinching.

Tony had discarded his designs for Clint’s new arrows? He had said they were perfect. He had seemed so eager for Peter to begin construction on them.

“Hey,” Clint whispered, drawing Peter out of himself. “If I sneak you into the lab tonight, how long do you think it would take you to at least fix my old bow?”

“Your bow only had minor damage. You didn’t need a new one at all. I could fix it in an hour.”

“Perfect. It’s you and me tonight Spidey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Peter & Bucky**

“You’re so much like Steve it’s unreal kid.” Bucky shook his head.

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. You might have brains like Stark, but you definitely got a good heart like Steve. Sometimes Pete, a good heart can do more good than a smart brain.”


	5. College Peter

I’m just gonna throw this prompt out into the void and see what happens.

•Peter is in his final year at ESU. He’s stressed about projects and money. He just wants to finish up the year, graduate and try to find a job. Hopefully at Stark Industries or even Oscorp.

(Optional if Harry and Peter are friends. Personally I’m protective of Harry. I know canon wise he turns villain, but I can’t help but to preserve his good side!)

•On top of trying to make it as a civilian, things are also getting stressful in his hero life as he’s suddenly been gaining the flirty attention of some of his fellow allies.

•Basically and annoyed Peter has to survive his civilian life while ignoring the advancements of his allies, because he's is a busy guy and just doesn't have time for a relationship right now.

•I'm all about no one knowing who Spider-Man is under the mask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then there is the option of using identity porn.

•After a rather brutal fight, the Avengers urge him to join them at the tower for post battle cool down. In a rash, offhanded decision, he casually throws out how his "boyfriend Peter", is expecting him home.

•Everyone is floored as no one knew Spider-Man was dating , and who was Peter?

•Against better judgement, Peter decides to roll with his ill-conceived lie in order to gain peace and be able to focus more on school.

•Naturally, everyone wants to know who their spider is dating and what’s so great about him. So they do some digging to discover the mystery man. Their digging leads them to college senior Peter Parker.

•Peter is annoyed when his hero life starts interfering with his civilian one as he starts getting random hero visits.

•Peter has to figure out how deal with the turn of events.

•Peter just wants to finish college; he doesn’t want a relationship with anyone at the moment.

Could work with Peter never getting together with anyone, one person, or multiple people by the end. Just interested in exploring an angle where Peter isn't shy or awestruck. I want to see confident, slightly grumpy Peter.


End file.
